Yoongi Loves Doctor's Visits Now
by magicalnamjoon
Summary: BTS AU where Jin is a doctor and Suga is a successful hip-hop musician. Except this doctor gives more than just shots. Suga x Jin.


"Doctor's Visit"

Yoongi couldn't wait to leave the doctor's. His mood had been shit for the last three days, but he knew it would be a bitch to reschedule his annual checkup. Plus, he had spent all of yesterday at home, messing around watching porn instead of getting any work done on his next single. He decided that the fresh air he would get by going to the doctor's would make the hassle worth it.

The only thing putting a damper on the occasion was that the son of a bitch doctor was late. Yoongi had been proud that he had managed to get showered, dressed and on the bus, all while still making it early. If this expensive Seoul doctor thought he had the right to make Agust D wait nearly twenty minutes, he would be in for a rude awakening.

"Min Yoongi?" called out a sweet voice. A pretty young nurse with straight black hair and a clipboard in her hands beckoned to him. "The doctor apologizes for running late. He has a lot of appointments today. But in the meantime, I can take your vitals." Yoongi scowled at having to spend more energy than he had, thinking the nurse should thank her lucky stars he thought she was cute or he would have really let her have it.

After having his weight, height and blood pressure measured, Yoongi was forced to wait in another room for the doctor. His blood pressure was beginning to rise when suddenly a lean figure came in.

"Mr. Min Yoongi?" he asked. Yoongi stood up and bared his fists. His hands then softened when he made eye contact with the handsome man in the white coat. "Hello, Mr. Min, I am Dr. Kim Seokjin. I am delighted to be seeing you from now on."

Yoongi was rendered speechless; the doc was hot. Seokjin had fine eyes and a thin nose, with the plumpest lips Yoongi had ever seen on a man. And the way the white coat and black dress pants suited his thin frame made him look dashing and expensive, like a leading man straight out of a drama. Yoongi was smitten.

Dr. Kim was quick to conversation once he took a seat in his office. "So, I read that you're a musician. What kind of music do you make?"

"I'm a rapper," answered Yoongi confidently.

"Oh, you're so cool!" cooed the doctor. "I don't listen to hip hop myself. But I do know a joke. What did the cashier say when he heard that M&Ms were on sale for 50 cents?"

"What?"

"'That's _ludacris_!' Ha ha ha ha!" Yoongi scrunched his nose. That joke barely made sense. "Aw, come on, now. That was funny! Usually it takes patients three visits before they get tired of my jokes. You must be special."

A warm glow came to the rapper's cheeks. "No, I just never asked for my doctor to practice his stand-up routine on me. Your medical expertise is more than enough."

"Oh? Well, then I'll just have to work harder to win you over," Seokjin said with a smile. "Please get undressed and I'll be back to check in on you in a few minutes, okay?"

Yoongi's heart started pounding as soon as the doctor locked the door and left the room. His tight pants had already bunched around his crotch and he had no idea how he would hide it when Dr. Kim would examine him. Once he took off all his clothes and slipped into the gown, he counted in his head in order to calm down. He had managed to breathe easier when Dr. Kim knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Mr. Min?"

"Yes," he said shakily.

"Alright, now please lay down on the examining table." As Yoongi did so he used every fiber in his body to look away from the doctor so that he wouldn't get excited again.

Seokjin gently put his hand underneath Yoongi's gown and pressed down strategically over the rapper's torso. At one point Yoongi thought Seokin's fingers lingered over his ribs and pecs, but he told himself he was just imagining things. Yoongi closed his eyes and fantasized that it was a lover instead of a doctor who was feeling him up.

"Okay, now please sit up, Mr. Min." Yoongi snapped out of his reverie to sit up straight. Dr. Kim placed his hand under Yoongi's gown, fingers brushing over his pec, to put a cold stethoscope over Yoongi's heart. "My, my, your heart sure is beating quickly. Is everything okay?" said Seokjin pleasantly.

 _You're touching me too much._ "I have a lot on my mind."

"Okay," said the doctor as he removed his stethoscope. He sat in an office chair in front of the patient. "Yoongi, it is clear from your vitals that you are very underweight and have low blood sugar. My initial impression is that you're not getting enough protein in your diet. I also saw that you were diagnosed with depression, so I'm curious about the impacts your mental health could be having on your physical health. Could you tell me a little about it?"

Yoongi took in a deep breath, not wanting to get into his struggles at the moment. "Like I'm sure you can imagine, doc, there are days where I just can't get anything done so I stay in bed because I'm so depressed. I get really irritated and can barely manage to take a shower or eat. Sometimes I stay up all night. I usually eat simple snacks to keep me going because I don't have the energy to cook."

Seokjin took notes on a pad. "I see that completing daily life tasks can be very difficult for you. Do you live alone?"

"Yes and no. I have a roommate who splits rent, but he's also a musician so he's pretty much always away on tour."

"I see. I was about to ask if you have anyone who could help you take care of yourself. Perhaps you should reach out to friends or family to give you some support as you deal with this."

"I'm really not on good terms with my family. And most of my friends are in the music industry with crazy schedules, so I don't know if they could follow through on helping me. But I'll reach out."

"Ah, that's good! I'll make sure to have a nurse check in with you in the future. Now, I have some final questions. Do you drink?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"It varies."

"More than three times a week?"

"Not usually, no, unless I'm on tour."

"Okay. How about smoking?"

"Occasionally."

"What do you smoke?"

"Marijuana."

"Please don't rely on it when you're feeling depressed. Try to limit your consumption as much as possible, okay?"

"Sure," Yoongi said flatly.

"Excellent. Final question. Are you sexually active?"

Yoongi pouted. "Not in a long time."

"When was the last time?"

Yoongi had to pause in order to remember the last time he and Hoseok had hooked up, back when they were both okay with being fuck buddies as they dealt with the sexual frustration that comes with the lonely life of being a celebrity. "Maybe two years ago?"

"I see. Any concerns of an STD?"

Yoongi held back a smirk, remembering how sexy it was to shut Hoseok up whenever he didn't want to use protection. "No."

"Alright. Then I have one more examination and we're done."

"Great."

"I apologize if this gives you discomfort. Please bear with me." As Seokjin pulled apart Yoongi's gown, the musician's face turned red as he looked away while bracing himself for the most awkward part of doctor visits.

Once Dr. Kim had a good handle on his patient's cock, he followed procedure: "Please turn your head and cough." Yoongi did so, shaking gently, as he tried to forget who was cradling his balls. But once he felt the gloved finger get shoved up his prostate he lost it. He felt himself get hard.

"Oh!" let out Seokjin quietly. "Let me help you with that." Suddenly Yoongi felt the doctor's graceful hand strong all along side his now throbbing member. He was too stunned for words but deeply enjoyed feeling touched again. Seokjin got down on his knees and looked up at Yoongi. "Should I continue the examination?"  
" _Yes_ ," whispered Yoongi. Seokjin pulled a condom out of his pocket and pulled it over Yoongi's hard penis with ease. With that, the doctor skillfully worked his hands up and down Yoongi's shaft, pumping the member harder and harder. The smaller man was in ecstasy, delighted that such a beautiful man like Seokjin was clearly queer, given his skills choking dick. With three happy upheavals of his hips, Yoongi came. He then laid down on the examination table as he gasped for breath.

Dr. Kim discarded the condom and wiped down Yoongi with clinical precision. "Now, Mr. Min. Please understand that your well-being is of the utmost concern to me. If at any time you would like to continue this treatment, please let me know. I highly suggest keeping our exchange to yourself if you want me to continue my practice," said Seokjin with a stern voice.

"You got it," said Yoongi, slightly out of focus in the aftermath of the sex.

He did not have to wait long to leave after that. The secretary at the front desk gave him a folder with an updated notice on his insurance policy and a refill for his anti-depressant. The prescription was signed with a heart by Dr. Kim, with a phone number written on the back.


End file.
